This invention relates in general to a secure enclosure for an automatic teller machine, which is commonly referred to as an ATM in this art.
Considerations of space and security very much affect and limit the usefulness of automatic teller machines in banking facilities.
Most banks have been designed without a particular thought to the inclusion of automatic teller machines. The addition of these machines requires the allocation of floor space for the machine. To provide a secure space around the machine a substantial amount of floor space has to be allocated to the automatic teller machine. This also often involves expensive on-site-construction.
The allocation of space, particularly to achieve adequate security, as well as the cost of on-site construction very much limits the extension of automatic teller machines to non-bank locations such as in supermarkets and to off-site locations such as drive up teller situations.
Indeed, the drive up ATM environment frequently requires that the enclosure for the automatic teller machine be relatively small preferably in the range of a five foot by five foot area.
Where the enclosure for the ATM is restricted because of location, floor space limitations, and/or cost, a major problem occurs when access has to be had to the automatic teller machine for the replacement of funds or for the making of minor repairs such as when cards or paper envelopes jam the machine.
Accordingly it is a major purpose of this invention to provide an enclosure, for an automatic teller machine, which requires the allocation of a minimum of floor space yet provides secure access to the machine for cash replacement and repair work.
It is a related purpose of this invention to provide an enclosure for an automatic teller machine which has enhanced security without requiring on-site construction.
It is a further and related purpose of this invention to achieve these objects in an embodiment which is adaptable to use in a wide variety of installation situations.
Because of the growing requirement for these machines in a wide variety of installation situations, it is a further purpose of this invention to provide a secure, compact automatic teller machine enclosure at a cost which will justify widespread multiple site installation.
To facillitate installation in a wide range of sites, it is important that the enclosure avoid critical dimensions and tolerances so that adjustments can be made to floors with slight slopes and other site variations.